A Night to Remember
by ForestBornNinjaGirl
Summary: This has nothing to do with my current story, It's just a cute little idea of the gang and a fun summer evening. Sorry for the bad summary, but I'd really appreciate it if you gave this a chance and read it. JayXNya
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I have another story going on right now, but I thought this would make kind of a cute story. I have been attending Obon Festivals pretty much since I was born. I apologize if any of the terms or facts are wrong, it's just what I've come up with based on experience. Just to reply to Lya200's question, no this isn't related to the Titanic, it's just a cute title my friend came up with :) I'm not quite sure where this will be going but I hope you enjoy!**

Nya's POV

It was a warm, perfect evening. The sun was setting on the horizon, casting hues of red, orange, and maroon into a gorgeous sunset. Despite the occasional honk of a horn and the buzz of the city, it was a quiet evening – soon to be disrupted by a group of rowdy teens I knew all too well. "In five… four… three… two…"

"WOO HOOOOO!" Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd were in the game room on the Bounty after dinner, relaxing with some video games. I grinned to myself and shook my head at their immaturity. But, they were family, and even though we weren't related by blood, _and_ they could be difficult to be around, I had a soft spot in my heart for all of them. As I finished cleaning up, I remembered something I needed to tell Kai, so I headed to the game room to make my announcement. I stopped in the doorway. "Hey Kai, I ordered our two lanterns for the Obon Festival being held in Jamonicai village two weeks from now."

"Ohh, Okay. Well… Uhm… Can you give me the details tomorrow morning? I'm kind of in the middle of something," Kai said in a distracted tone. I rolled my eyes and tried to put on an air of indifference but it hurt me a little that Kai didn't care about the festival. After all, we had been going to these festivals almost since we were born and they really meant a lot to me. I was about to turn away when Zane spoke up. He wasn't playing games since we only had four controllers and he was waiting for his turn.

"Wait Nya. I have heard of an Obon Festival before but have never attended one. What exactly do you do at an 'Obon Festival?'"

"Well, I'd be happy to 'give you the details' Zane," I gave Kai a glare, who didn't notice because of the intense gaming. "An Obon Festival is a traditional Japanese event that features a lantern ceremony, dances, food, and games. The lantern ceremony honors the dead. Paper lanterns with the name of the deceased are lit with candles and are carried out to the ocean where they are set afloat. It's really beautiful with the lanterns floating on the water with a sunset in the background. Then there are Obon dances with taiko drums that provide the beat. People go really all out for these. I have my own special kimono I wear along with a fan and hair ornaments. Our mom has taken us every year since we've been able to walk. And when our parents passed away, we carried on the tradition and instead of having just one lantern, we have two – one has the name of our four grandparents and the other has the names of our mom and dad. It can be a little sad, but it's also so much fun. The food is fresh and there's music and games and I always enjoy myself."

I turned around after finishing my brief lecture to find the rest of the Ninja crew listening intently. Even Kai! I just had to laugh at their faces. Their faces immediately became confused, so I had to explain between gasps for air. "If you guys paid that much attention to Sensei when training you guys would be a lot farther along." The guys made another face, which made me double over with more laughter. Kai stood up from his spot on the floor and moved to stand next to me. Along with his familiar eye roll he said, "Well this is really a fun family event and since you guys are technically our family now, I think it would be "appropriate" for you guys to come with us."

He looked down at me and my smile got even bigger. "Yeah! It would be fun! I know you guys would love it." Lloyd didn't seem too interested and his attention had started to drift back to the video game on the T.V. screen. Kai must've noticed too because a smirk appeared on his face and he called, "Hey Lloyd! They have homemade candy you can buy and a cotton candy machine!"

Lloyd immediately snapped to attention. We all laughed at his eagerness. I could tell this would be the best festival ever!

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review - it's very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm really glad you liked this so far. Thanks for the reviews and I hope these chapters leave you with positive feelings :) This chapter is a little short, actually VERY short but I hope you like it anyways. My next update for this story will come on Friday. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Nya's POV

~Two Weeks Later~

I was sitting at my vanity table fixing the faux flowers in my hair. I was wearing a special kimono. My mother had made it for me before she passed away. It was a dark red with beautiful light pink cherry blossoms scattered across it and the sash accompanying it was a cheery bright red color. The fan I had placed securely in my bow had been made by my father. He had split bamboo and used pink silk with scattered white dots to make it. This dress brought back so many past events, when someone knocked on my bedroom door, I realized I had been staring at my mirror for ten minutes. "Coming!" I called.

When I opened the door, I couldn't help but blush. Jay stood there fidgeting in a dark blue striped men's kimono. He looked like the real deal! I could tell he was stunned at my attire by the way he was gawking at me, so I laughed to put him at ease. He seemed to come out of his trance and stuttered, "Y-you look g-great Nya! Wanna head down t-to the bridge?"

"Sure." I grinned. I took his arm and the blush darkened on both our faces.

When we reached the bridge, I saw Kai's eye widen at the sight of me in my kimono, but his eyebrow rose when he saw me holding Jay's arm. But I rolled my eyes and took a look at what the rest of the guys were wearing. Kai was wearing his own special kimono mom had put together. He was a spitting image of a younger version of dad. It almost brought tears to my eyes. Then my eyes landed on Cole, Zane, and Lloyd who were talking in a small group. They were each wearing a men's kimono with their elemental colors with a sash around their waists. I assumed Sensei wouldn't be joining us because I didn't see him anywhere in sight. After a moment's thought, I stepped forward to address the group. "Well, the lantern festival is first and it begins at seven o'clock. But we should probably get there a little early just to take in the scene. Then after the lantern festival, we can get some food to eat, try a few dances, and maybe try a few games. Everyone good with that?" I saw everyone nod their head. "Alright then, let's go!"

Yes, like I said, very short. And sorry for neglecting my other story; the chapter I'm working on has been difficult because it's really long, but keep an eye out :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the updates guys! They really mean a lot :) Unfortunately this is the last chapter, but like I said this is a short story. It's quite a bit longer than the last chapter, so I hope it makes up for the last chapter's shortness a little :) Also, I don't own Ninjago, and in this case just the plot. With that aside enjoy the final chapter!**

Chapter 3

Nya's POV

When we got there, the sun was just beginning to set, casting gentle rays of colored light, but there was enough sunlight to see by. I had snapped several photos of the temple and the church and the courtyards where the dancing and games would be held. Then we headed down to the beach. There were sort of fences that were decorated with lanterns that created walkways down to the shore. While I was taking pictures, the boys got in a "sand fight". Jay kicked some sand on Kai and soon all the boys were flinging sand – dry and wet – at each other. Finally, Cole had the sense to break up the brawl before the guys got themselves messed up even more. After the guys dusted themselves off, Kai kept complaining that Lloyd had thrown sand in his hair. I just had to snap a picture of his face.

After everyone was more or less "back-to-normal", we left the beach to check out the food. While the guys decided what they wanted to eat later, Kai and I left the rest of the gang to get our two lanterns. We found them on the side of the church, with the candles already burning. I took our parents' lantern and Kai took the one with our grandparents' names on it. They were decorated with Japanese words and a painted lotus blossom. We joined the procession next to our friends and other people carrying lanterns. We traveled in a crude line around the courtyard until we came to the beach where we followed the paths designated by the glowing lanterns. When we reached the part of the shore where the waves licked the beach, Kai and I handed our glowing lanterns to the people waiting to take them. They set the lit lanterns on small barges. Then, we stepped back along the shoreline. I snapped photos of the beautiful setting sun. Despite the few clouds, the sky had turned into a rainbow with shades of orange, red, yellow, and hints of maroon. Then from my left, Jay nudged my side; the guides were starting to lead the barges out to the ocean. I handed the camera to Kai who was standing on my right and I reached down to grasp Jay's hand. For a moment, he stiffened, but he relaxed and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, which I returned. Then I heard Lloyd call out, "Look!"

The guides had started placing the lanterns on the water, carefully floating them on the surface of the calm ocean. Cameras and video-recorders started flashing around us so I nudged Kai to follow suit. I let out a contented sigh as I took in the warm glows of the lanterns against the perfect sunset background. Even in the diminishing sunlight I could see the peaceful expressions on Cole's, Jay's, and Zane's faces while Lloyd was smiling with pure boyish joy. When I returned my gaze to the lanterns, I noticed they had started to drift to the right with the tide, like they did every year. As the lanterns floated onward and the guides slowly made their way back to the shore, I craned my neck for a better view. We stayed on the shore well until after the lanterns had floated out of view just enjoying the last bit of the sunset and each other's company. We were all transfixed on the view that the sudden blare of music and beating of the taiko drums startled us all out of that perfect moment. "Come on guys!" Kai exclaimed. "We don't want to miss the first dance and we need to get food too!"

"Yeah! We can't forget about food!" Jay put in beside me.

I giggled and took his arm. "Well let's dance first. Just a note, guys – if you don't get the moves at first, just try to copy someone else's movements. You'll get it in no time." With that, we turned and hurried to the courtyard where the first dance was beginning.

~Several Dances Later~

Kai and I had been doing these dances and easily fell into the rhythm of the music. After three or four dances, it seemed to me like the guys had gotten the hang of it. Cole caught on quickly, being a dancer and all. Zane appeared to be doing fine while Jay did the best he could and seemed to be enjoying himself. Lloyd stumbled along, but seemed a little frustrated with each dance. At the end of the fifth dance, I pulled the guys out of the circle and said, "How about some food?" I was answered with a chorus of 'yeses' and a 'FINALLY!' from Lloyd. The line for food was long so Zane and Cole offered to wait while we checked out the games. We decided to meet on the steps of the temple when they got the food. There was a fishing game and a ring toss and several other carnival games. At the end of the courtyard was the candy stand that sold cotton candy and other sweets. Lloyd eagerly dragged Kai to the stand to wait in line with him. Even from a good distance away, I was sure I could hear my older brother groaning with impatience.

Then I realized it was just me and Jay. I glanced over at me and he gave me a lopsided grin. "Shall we?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We shall," I joked back and we headed towards the bottle toss game.

"Do you want to try?" Jay asked, gesturing to the game.

"Sure. Why not?" I asked. We waited in line together, talking about the night so far and enjoying each other's company. When we got to the front of the line, Jay graciously paid for both of us to play. We each had five small plastic rings we could toss on the bottles to win a prize. We grinned and began to play. Jay went through his really quick and managed to win one prize – a pair of sunglasses. He hung them on the collar of his kimono then moved to stand next to me. I was holding my last ring, thinking about where to aim it and how I should throw it when Jay shyly coughed from beside me. He sidled up from my left and took my right hand in his and wrapped his left arm lightly around my waist. I allowed myself to lean into him, relaxing into his comforting hold. Together, we held the ring, out fingers interlaced. Then, Jay flicked his wrist and as we released the ring together, it went sailing.

*_Clink_*

The ring landed on the neck of a bottle and settled there with a little spin. We won! I was so excited I threw my arms around Jay's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked stunned but was wearing a huge smile on his face. The one of the vendors running the game handed me a paper bag. Jay and I stepped away from the games and made our way to a secluded area. There, I opened the bag which revealed an adorable little keychain. It had a cute little Japanese girl in a kimono decorated with flowers. Her hands were folded and a smile graced her plastic face. Jay peered down at the little keychain I was holding and remarked, "She looks just like you." I chuckled.

"Thank you for winning her for me," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a hug.

"My pleasure." He hugged me back and gave a small bow making me laugh. "Let's go find Cole and Zane," he said, taking my arm. "I'm _starving_!"

We found the rest of the gang chatting and pigging out on the delicious food. Lloyd seemed to have extra energy, probably from the cotton candy. Jay immediately plunged into the group and started slurping up noodles and munching teriyaki beef. Kai was enjoying his favorite cone sushi while Cole was snacking on kettle corn, and Zane was trying the chow fun. They looked so intense that I just had to get a picture. I snapped the first picture of them all bent over their food, making me laugh. Then, they simultaneously looked up with looks of absolute confusion on their faces. Of course, I got that moment captured.

We spent the rest of the evening walking around, playing more games, and laughing. And at the end of the night, a kind elderly man offered to take our picture. We all stood in front of the Obon Festival sign with broad smiles. Jay's arm was around my waist, I was surrounded by my family, and I couldn't have been happier. Then, from next to me Kai whispered, "I can't wait 'till next year!" His comment made my smile brighter. I couldn't either.

**Well that's it. Short and sweet :) Please review! Thanks for following this story and please check out Finding Love Again if you like my work :)**


End file.
